


As Time Goes By

by orphan_account



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Porn Battle, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Ursula steal a moment for themselves outside their assigned roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and another ficlet on the pairing before and for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle #8.

  
'I'm not queer,' Sally says, tapping her cigarette on the ashtray and frowning. She's sitting at the edge of the bed, naked save for her stockings and left shoe, red lipstick smeared at the edge of her mouth.

'It's all right, honey,' says Ursula, who's lying back amongst the messy bedclothes, her short black hair splayed across the flower-patterned pillowcase, watching Sally, the arc of her back, the tightness in her shoulders. The streetlight right outside the window of Ursula's bedroom flickers.

'Well, I'm not, okay?'

Ursula thinks of saying, “I didn't ask you to come over,” or “Sure, sweetheart” - any number of lines that would mean Sally would never talk to her again. Instead she sits up and puts an arm around Sally's shoulders, lays her head on her shoulder. 'I get it,' she whispers. She does. She's seen Sally with one of those trashy novels that pick apart the way people relate, that write shame into the act of lovemaking outside any context except man on top, woman on the bottom. They're telling Sally who she should be, and she hates that. They both do.

'Come, beautiful,' Ursula mutters, kissing Sally's shoulder. 'In this room there's no time.' She kisses her neck, and Sally bends her head back, eyes fluttering closed. 'There's no-one here but you and me, and I'll be whatever you want me to be. We're safe here.'

Sally twists around and kisses Ursula on the mouth, soft lips moving on soft lips, and Ursula feels it tingle all the way down to her toes, like few other kisses could. She wraps herself around Sally, against the soft contours of her body, and lets herself be pushed back on the bed. Sally kisses her neck, breast, trails her red fingernails over Ursula's belly and oh, mm.

As Sally pushes her thumb over Ursula's clit, Ursula's eyes fly open, her mouth choking back a cry, her body a whip of desire. Through air filled with pinpoints of light she sees Sally's face twisted, streaked with mascara and shadow.

-

'Ursula? Was that her name?' says Sally, tapping ash from her cigarette into the ashtray, and forces a smile for the reporter. 'I never liked her much.'


End file.
